battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Dora
|episode = BFDI: Reveal Novum BFDIA: Insectophobe's Nightmare 3 BFB: TBA |place = BFDIA: 21st (347 dislikes) BFB: TBA |allies = *Four *Fries *Saw *Book *Taco *Teardrop *Loser |enemies = *David (archenemy) *Puffball Speaker Box *TV *Lollipop *Golf Ball *Nickel |color = White (skin), Gray (outline), Brown (hair) |voice = Animal Crossing Animalese (Possibly Peppy voice) (BFB) Google Translate (sped up, formerly) |recc = JACKIEMON1 |deaths = 1 |first = Vomitaco (cameo) |last = Questions Answered}} Dora was the one of the 30 recommended characters who had a chance to join Battle for Dream Island in "Reveal Novum", a contestant in Battle for Dream Island Again, a trapped contestant in IDFB, and is currently a contestant in Battle for BFDI. She is a stick figure version of the character holder in ''Dora the Explorer''. She also apparently speaks fluent Spanish. Her speech pre-BFB is incredibly fast and high pitched. Her speech in BFB is repeatedly saying the "DA" sound. Dora was a contestant on BFDIA but was eliminated in Insectophobe's Nightmare 3. Appearance Dora appears as a reskin of David, with brown, football shaped hair. Personality Dora's personality is somewhat unknown, because her dialogue is her repeatedly saying "Dadadada". Despite this, she can be seen as a rational, yet weird person. She can understand Four for some reason. However, Dora can also be scornful, hateful, and even bordering malicious, especially to the viewers and David. In Get Digging, she insults the viewers and the worth of their opinions, and in Reveal Novum, she states that her death will haunt the viewers. Coverage Battle for Dream Island Dora makes her debut as a cameo in Vomitaco. She was recommended by JACKIEMON1 in that episode. In The Reveal, Dora was auditioning to join the game, in perfect Spanish. In Reveal Novum, Dora received only 9 votes to join the game, so she was flung to the Locker of Losers. She also said her response in perfect Spanish. Battle for Dream Island Again In Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, Dora is one of 22 to make it onto Season 2, with 439 votes, placing 10th. Due to Rule 1 of the BFDI Game Rules, Dora technically placed 8th, as Bubble and Leafy, the two characters who ranked higher than Dora were not present, so they could not compete. Dora is originally on W.O.A.H. Bunch, but after everyone starts switching to the Team No-Name, she follows. When she is asked for her favorite screen, she comes up with five of them: A fan shape, and the numbers 2, 3, 4 and 5. In Get Digging, she attended the W.O.A.H Bunch's Cake at Stake as many clones of herself, laughing at the losers. She didn't do much in the contest, as Fries told her to dig underground to find ingredients for the Yoylestew. While digging, she explained lots of things, like islands are her main source of food, and David and she are not related to each other, and in fact, are enemies. Her team loses at the end. In Insectophobe's Nightmare 3, she was up for elimination. She was eliminated and was told by Puffball Speaker Box to go "explore-a" the TLC, a reference to Dora the Explorer. Battle for BFDI In Getting Teardrop To Talk, Dora appears trying to build islands when she saw that Stapy and Marker are tossing the dirt, and she was singing possibly the same song as she sung in Get Digging. She joins and is shown running through a desert, running through an oven, and swimming in lava with Taco and Saw before they become the last team who was safe. She also appears to be the only one that can speak to Four without getting screeched at. In Lick Your Way To Freedom, it is shown that Dora survived trying to get the basket from last episode along with Saw. She is seen knocking down a jawbreaker and breaking it open, freeing Book, and making her and her team safe from elimination. Vote History Deaths *Reveal Novum: Is crushed by the sun with the other recommended characters in the LOL. Trivia *Dora is tied with David for the second least amount of episodes to survive, at only 2. (formerly) **Coincidentally, both are stick figures. *Dora is currently the only contestant to have hair. **Unless you considered that Match dyed her "hair" in Gardening Hero. *Dora has only said 8 lines (2 in BFDI, 1 in BFDIA and 5 in BFB.), and debatably, 4 lines with subtitles (2 in BFDI, 1 in BFDIA and 1 in BFB.) *Dora is not David's sister; she is his enemy (and vice versa). *Dora has stationary limbs, like David. *Dora and David are the only characters to have limbs that do not move. *Dora is a parody of the eponymous character from Dora The Explorer. This is possible because when she was eliminated, she was told: "Dora, why don't you go explore-a the TLC?" *She is currently the only contestant to speak another real-world language besides English, which is Spanish. **If you slow down what Dora says it is actually real Spanish, as her voice is actually one of the text-to-speech voices from Google Translate, since Google Translate is used to translate English words to words in other languages, and for this character, her words are translated from English to Spanish, but the captions can help people understand what she says. *She is the only character based on a copyrighted character to join the game. *Thus far, Dora has been eliminated at the least amount of dislikes in BFDIA, at just 347. *Dora is the lowest ranking contestant on Team No-Name. **Dora is also the lowest ranking female contestant in BFDIA. *Dora is described by Dictionary humorously as "A weird squeaking blob of flesh. They say she speaks "perfect Spanish"...but seriously, who can understand that hideous thing?" *Dora has 5 favorite screens: a 5-stars propeller, and the numbers 2, 3, 4 and 5. **This could possibly be why is the reason she gets along with Four. * Dora is one of the three characters who does not speak English, along with Teardrop and Roboty. * Dora is the only contestant in BFDIA who did not die during the season, as Teardrop, Coiny and Yellow Face were poisoned, Bomby exploded, Nickel was eaten by Teardrop, Donut was killed by Firey Speaker Box, and every remaining contestant except Coiny, Nickel, and Bomby died at some point during episode 5 of BFDIA. * Dora made up a song about eating islands that goes like this: "Islands, islands! Yum, yum yum! Islands, islands! Chomp. Islands! They are so delish! Gimme islands now! Gimme! Gimme gimme, gimme! Gimme. Islands! Yum! Islands. Glorp. Shlorp! Gobble! Gloop! Gulp! Lala! Islands." * This is what Dora said in Perfect Spanish when Fries told her to get digging: *: "I am very glad Fries gave me the shovel, and, with it, the ability to dig. I know that if I can dig, I can create islands! And since islands are my only food, creating islands is very important to me. I love islands so much that I have written my very own island song. Would you like to hear it? Never mind - I don't care about your opinion. I'm going to sing it anyway. It goes - 'Islands, islands! Yum, yum yum! Islands, islands! Chomp. Islands! They are so delish! Gimme islands now! Gimme! Gimme gimme, gimme! Gimme. Islands! Yum! Islands. Glorp. Shlorp! Gobble! Gloop! Gulp! Lala! Islands.' So, what did you think? Never mind - I don't care about your opinion. I know that you, being biased against us island-eaters, will say you hate it. But we island-eaters know that all the songs we write are wonderful. My two favorite things in the world are islands and songs. My two least favorite things are you and David. David is not my brother. He is not even related to me. I have tried to kill him plenty of times, but all my attempts have failed miserably. Most of my failures are the result of the horrendous "David Cloner." I forgot to tell you that the David Cloner ranks third on my least favorite list. Anyway, back to islands. I like islands. They are good. So good, I want to sing my song again! 'Islands, islands! Yum, yum yum! Islands, islands! Chomp. Islands! They are so delish! Gimme islands now! Gimme! Gimme gimme, gimme! Gimme. Islands! Yum! Islands. Glorp. Shlorp! Gobble! Gloop! Gulp! Lala! Islands.' " * This is what Dora sang in Getting Teardrop to Talk: *: "Digging! How novel." If I am to build and produce islands for, acquiring dirt in this jubilant manner seems most appropriate. ♪ Islands, islands! Yum, yum, yum! Islands, islands! Chomp. ♪ ♪ Islands! They are so delish! Gimme islands now! ♪ ♪ Gimme! Gimme, gimme, gimme! Gimme. Islands! Yum! ♪ ♪ Islands. Glorp! Shlorp! Gobble! Gloop! Gulp! Lala! Islands. ♪ ♪ Islands, islands! Yum, yum, yum! Islands, islands! Chomp. ♪ ♪ Islands! Yum. ♪ " ** Which actually may be a shortened version of the one said in Get Digging. * Dora may be immune to lava as shown in Getting Teardrop to Talk, as she and Saw were the only ones who have managed to survive. * Dora, Bracelety, Loser and Liy are the only contestants not to survive an elimination so far. *Dora speaks without making wrinkles near her mouth. David, on the other hand, does. See also Category:Females Category:Recommended Characters Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Contestants Category:Characters Category:Team No-Name Category:Non-Objects Category:IDFB TLC Category:Arms and Legs Category:Bleh Category:Season 4 Contestants it:Dora